<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Number One by Daiong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679940">Number One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong'>Daiong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From the Top [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Comfort, Creampie, First years as second years, Humor, M/M, Service Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ship Manifesto, Worried Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>สำหรับยามากุจิแล้ว สึกิชิมะเป็นแสงจันทรา ณ จุดสูงสุดของนภา เสมอมา และเสมอไป</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From the Top [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Number One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>สำหรับ oneshot นี้เขียนให้ WEEK 14 รอยยิ้ม | Smile ของ <a href="https://twitter.com/hashtag/AllTsuki_weekly?src=hashtag_click">#AllTsuki_weekly</a> ค่ะ</p><p>และแน่นอนว่าสำหรับวันเกิดสึกิชิมะ  Happy Birthday, baby moonbird. &lt;3</p><p>Word Count: 5,300+ คำ</p><p>อ่านเรื่องนี้กันที่ <a href="https://www.readawrite.com/c/84a46ba8fb22e824d81f3fd724b79110">readAwrite</a> ได้เช่นกันนะคะ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ยามากุจิ<em>รัก</em>การตามใจสึกิชิมะ เขาตามใจสึกิชิมะราวกับปรารถนาเหรียญทอง ‘บุคคลผู้ตามใจสึกิชิมะ เคย์อันดับ 1’ อย่างไรอย่างนั้น คนนอกอาจมองเป็นเรื่องลำบาก ยามากุจิก็สุดรู้ แต่เขาไม่เคยรู้สึกเหมือนต้องใช้ความพยายามหนักหนา หรือรู้สึกเหมือนแบกหน้าที่อันใด เขาพอใจกับการตามใจเด็กผู้ชายคนนี้ มันคือความสบาย ประหนึ่งอยู่ในธรรมชาติของเขา – ยามากุจิไม่บอกเรื่องนี้กับใคร แน่ล่ะ เขา<em>รู้</em>ว่ามันฟังดูเพี้ยนอยู่เหมือนกัน  อย่างไรก็ดี สึกิชิมะเป็นแฟนของเขา และยามากุจิ ทาดาชิคิดว่านาน ๆ ที (หรือสามเวลาหลังอาหาร) การตามใจแฟนก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องผิดอะไร</p><p> </p><p>แม้กระนั้นก็ตาม สึกิชิมะ เคย์ มิดเดิลบล็อคเกอร์ผู้เป็นเสมือนหุ่นยนต์ตามคำเล่าขาน ก็ยังคงเป็นมนุษย์ และมนุษย์ย่อมมีวันแย่ ๆ ส่วนตน</p><p> </p><p>นั่นหมายความว่า <em>บางวัน </em>การตามใจสึกิชิมะแทบเป็นไปไม่ได้เลย เพราะไม่มีอะไรถูกใจเขา</p><p> </p><p>ตั้งแต่พวกเขาขึ้นม. 5 มาได้ไม่กี่สัปดาห์ สึกิชิมะก็ขี้หงุดหงิดขึ้นอย่างน่าประหลาดใจ ยามากุจิเริ่มกังวลเมื่อมาถึงวันที่แม้แต่ทานากะก็แทบจะทำให้สึกิชิมะกับคาเงยามะหยุดเถียงกันไม่ได้ เขารู้สึกราวกับย้อนเวลากลับไปเมื่อสมัยเดือนเมษายนตอนม. 4 อย่างไรอย่างนั้น—เพียงแต่ครั้งนี้ไม่มีไดจิ—และแม้เอ็นโนชิตะจะคุมชมรมได้ดี เขาก็ไม่ได้ห้ามสึกิชิมะให้หยุดยั่วโมโหคู่หูประหลาดตอนแบ่งทีมแข่งเป็นสองทีม</p><p> </p><p>เอ็นโนะชิตะตบบ่าสึกิชิมะ ยิ้มใจเย็น แล้วว่า “วิสัยทัศน์ของนายจำเป็น จะพูดอะไรในหัวออกมามากขึ้นก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอกนะ”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิเพียงยืนเบิกตาโพลงอยู่ข้างหลัง กัปตันทีมวอลเลย์บอลของพวกเขาเพิ่งบอกสึกิชิมะว่า <em>จะยั่วโมโหฝ่ายตรงข้ามบ้างก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ใช้อาวุธทางวาจาของนายให้เป็นประโยชน์เลย </em>รึเปล่านะ ยามากุจิเหลือบมองพวกสมาชิกม. 4 ที่เพิ่งเข้ามาใหม่ และยิ้มให้โดยหวังจะสร้างบรรยากาศผ่อนคลายขึ้น</p><p> </p><p>เอ็นโนะชิตะคิดอะไรของเขา? ถ้าพวกเด็กม. 4 กลัวม. 5 อย่างพวกเขาจะทำยังไง แค่ฮินาตะกับคาเงยามะก็เต็มกลืนแล้ว?</p><p> </p><p>ถึงอย่างนั้น ผลกลับออกมาดีเกินคาด คาเงยามะดูมีพละกำลังและสมาธิมากขึ้นหลังการโต้แย้ง ฮินาตะดูเครื่องร้อน หากใจเย็น ส่วนเด็กม. 4 ก็ดูคุ้นเคยกับพวกรุ่นพี่มากขึ้น อาจเพราะได้เห็นความเป็นเด็กวัยรุ่นธรรมดามากขึ้น</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิสงสัยว่าเขามองสึกิชิมะผิดไปรึเปล่า เขานึกว่าการที่สึกิชิมะนิ่งเงียบนับแต่ต้นเทอมนั้นเป็นการดี แต่นั่นอาจดูเข้าถึงยากในฐานะรุ่นพี่ก็ได้</p><p> </p><p>เขาคงชินกับการอยู่กับสึกิชิมะมากไป</p><p> </p><p>พวกเขาเพิ่งเริ่มคบกันหลังศึกฮารุโคปีก่อน และนับแต่เปิดเทอมมาก็มีเวลาส่วนตัวน้อยลง โชคดีที่ยังอยู่ห้องเดียวกัน ยามากุจิติดเข้าห้องเด็กเรียนดีได้อย่างเฉียดฉิวเหมือนเคย ส่วนสึกิชิมะได้คะแนนโดดเด่นเมื่อปลายปีที่แล้วตามคาด – หลายครั้งสึกิชิมะจะเรียนแค่พอให้อยู่ในเกณฑ์ดีระหว่างปี แล้วมาทำคะแนนเกินเกณฑ์ช่วงท้าย สึกิชิมะไม่ใช่ประเภทที่จะทุ่มเทอย่างต่อเนื่อง ยามากุจิรู้ว่าเขาแทบไม่ได้จำเป็นต้องพยายามเรื่องเรียนด้วยซ้ำ เพราะเป็นคนความจำดีอยู่แล้ว บางครั้งยามากุจิก็ประทับใจวิธีที่สึกิชิมะใช้ประโยชน์จากระบบการศึกษาดุจเครื่องมือชนิดหนึ่ง บางครั้งเขาก็กังวลแทนสึกิชิมะ เพราะสึกิชิมะแทบไม่ทำอะไรเกินเป้าหมายตนเอง</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิสังเกตเห็นสาวคนสองคนเข้าไปคุยกับสึกิชิมะอยู่เนือง ๆ  บางครั้งก็ในวิชาพละ หรือระหว่างพักกลางวัน เขาปล่อยผ่านเรื่องนี้ แม้ลึก ๆ จะกระสับกระส่ายอยู่บ้าง</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะเคยบอกว่าไม่ได้รู้สึกดึงดูดต่อเพศหญิง และยามากุจิก็เชื่อใจเขา เพียงแต่เพิ่งมีช่วงหลัง ๆ นี้เองที่สาวเจ้าเข้าไปคุยกับสึกิชิมะโดยตรง แทนที่จะผ่านยามากุจิเหมือนปีก่อน ๆ—กระนั้น เสี้ยวหนึ่งของยามากุจิก็โล่งใจ เขาหน่ายเวลาคนอื่นทำเหมือนเขาเป็นผู้แทนส่วนตัวของสึกิชิมะตลอดเวลา การให้คนเข้าหาสึกิชิมะแล้วโดนปฏิเสธทางตรงไปเลย อาจดีกว่า</p><p> </p><p>เมื่อสมัยม. 4  พวกเขาเคยทะเลาะกันเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ เรื่องนี้ด้วย สึกิชิมะเคยถามว่าเพราะอะไรยามากุจิจึงใช้เวลาคุยกับสาวบางคนนานนัก พอตอบไปตามตรงว่าพวกเธอถามเรื่องของสึกกี้ ก็โดนเอ็ดเข้าให้</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“โกหกไปซะว่าฉันคบกับคนต่างโรงเรียนก็ได้นี่”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“โธ่ สึกกี้ พูดง่ายแต่ทำยากน่ะสิ ถ้าเขาถามรายละเอียดกับฉันล่ะ และถ้าเขาถามรายละเอียดกับสึกกี้ซ้ำแล้วข้อมูลไม่ตรงกันล่ะ”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“งั้นจะให้ทำยังไง ให้ฉันช่วยเขียนบทให้รึไง”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ไม่ แค่... แค่ตกลงรายละเอียดกันคร่าว ๆ ก็ได้ เอ่อ... สึกกี้มีแฟนแล้ว จากโรงเรียนไหนดีล่ะ”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“โจเซนจิก็ได้ ไกลออกไปหน่อย ไม่มีใครชอบฉันขนาดจะไปสืบเช็คข้อมูลละเอียดหรอกน่า”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิอ้าปากจะเถียง แต่แล้วก็ตัดสินใจปล่อยผ่าน เขาไม่ชอบเวลาสึกิชิมะประเมินว่าตัวเองไม่ได้เป็นที่ชื่นชอบขนาดนั้น ต่อให้ไม่ได้ประเมินผิดเสียทีเดียว</p><p> </p><p>บางครั้งยามากุจิก็รู้สึกเหมือนไม่มีใครเห็นสึกิชิมะในแบบที่เขาเห็น</p><p> </p><p>สำหรับยามากุจิแล้ว สึกิชิมะเป็นแสงจันทรา ณ จุดสูงสุดของนภา เสมอมา และเสมอไป</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>“นายตัดผมมา” สึกิชิมะเอ่ยเมื่อพบหน้ายามากุจิในเช้าวันจันทร์ ประโยคบอกเล่าอันบ่งบอกว่า ‘ฉันคาดหวังให้นายเป็นฝ่ายต่อยอดบทสนทนา’</p><p> </p><p>“ช่าย พอเริ่มซ้อมอย่างอื่นนอกจากการเสิร์ฟมากขึ้น ฉันว่าตัดผมสั้นก็รู้สึกโล่งหัวดีนะ” ยามากุจิกำหมัดอย่างกระตือรือร้น แล้วเอ่ยต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เขาหวังว่าจะไม่ฟังดูเปี่ยมหวังเกินไป เพราะแม้จะรู้จักกันมานาน เขาก็ไม่อยากให้สึกิชิมะมองว่าเขาเป็นคนไร้ความมั่นใจผู้ปรารถนาการอนุมัติจากคนที่ตัวเองชอบ—แม้บางครั้งมันจะเป็นอย่างงั้นจริง ๆ ก็เถอะ “สึกกี้ชอบรึเปล่า”</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะทำปากบิดบึ้ง ราวดื้อดึงนักหนากับการให้ความเห็นว่า ‘ชอบ’ อะไร แก้มซับสีชมพู เขาไม่ใช่คนขี้อายเท่ายามากุจิ แต่หลายครั้งกลับปิดบังได้ยากกว่า เพราะโทนผิวออกขาวนั่น</p><p> </p><p>“ดูดี เหมาะกับนาย” สึกิชิมะตอบห้วน ๆ</p><p> </p><p>ห้วนกว่าที่ยามากุจิหวัง “งั้นเหรอ” เขาเหลือบมองคนข้างกายขณะเดินไปโรงเรียนด้วยกัน คนอื่นอาจตีความสีหน้าสึกิชิมะว่าเฉยเมย แต่ยามากุจิมองเห็นความดึงดันบางอย่าง เขารวบรวมความกล้า เพื่อเรียกชื่อที่เขาชอบที่สุด : “สึกกี้”</p><p> </p><p>“หือ?”</p><p> </p><p>“มีอะไรที่สึกกี้กังวลอยู่รึเปล่า หรือ... เอ่อ...” ยามากุจิเกาหลังศีรษะ “ฉันทำอะไรให้ไม่พอใจรึเปล่า แบบว่า... จู่ ๆ โค้ชอุไคก็ให้ซ้อมเจ็ดวันเพื่อเตรียมตัวแข่งซ้อมตั้งแต่เปิดเทอมเลย เราเองก็ไม่ค่อยได้ใช้เวลาด้วยกัน”</p><p> </p><p>“เปล่า” สึกิชิมะตอบสั้น ๆ  แต่ไม่ได้ฟังดูห้วนเท่าก่อนหน้า</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิรู้สึกราวกับได้ยินคำปดเต็มหู แต่ตัดสินใจไม่เค้นถาม</p><p> </p><p>เมื่อไปถึงโฮมรูม  ไซโต้ซัง นักเรียนสาวคนเดิมก็เข้าไปหาสึกิชิมะอีก ยามากุจิลอบมองพวกเขา สึกิชิมะแสดงสีหน้าสลีปโหมดคล้ายเหนื่อยเต็มทีแล้ว ยามากุจิอดห่วงไม่ได้ เพราะการปฏิสัมพันธ์กับคนถี่ ๆ มักจะทำให้สึกิชิมะเหนื่อยง่ายตอนเย็น และสึกิชิมะยามเหนื่อยมักจะไม่ใช่ข่าวดีสำหรับสมาชิกชมรม</p><p> </p><p>มีจังหวะหนึ่งที่สาวเจ้าดันหันมาพอดี ยามากุจิจึงผงกหัวยิ้มทักทายอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ ก่อนจะมองไปทางอื่น</p><p> </p><p>หรือว่าเขาหมางเมินต่อสิ่งเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ มากไปหนอ ช่วงนี้สึกิชิมะต้องช่วยสอนบล็อคให้รุ่นน้อง แถมยังต้องรับมือกับความสนใจจากคนอื่นโดยตรงมากขึ้น บางทีสึกิชิมะอาจไม่ชินกับชีวิตม.ปลายแบบนี้ก็ได้ ยามากุจิตัดสินใจจะลองคุยเรื่องนี้ตอนพักกลางวันดู</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>เวลานึกไม่ออกว่าจะเข้าประเด็นอย่างไร ยามากุจิมักเริ่มจากด้านบวกเสมอ : “ไซโต้ซังน่ารักเนอะ”</p><p> </p><p><em>“หา?” </em>สึกิชิมะเงยหน้าจากหนังสือ ขมวดคิ้วเขม่นคู่สนทนา</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิสะดุ้งเบา</p><p> </p><p>โป๊ะเชะ นี่คือเรื่องที่สึกิชิมะหงุดหงิดอยู่</p><p> </p><p>“เห็นช่วงหลัง ๆ เธอกับเพื่อนเข้ามาคุยกับสึกกี้บ่อย เพิ่งเคยอยู่ห้องเดียวกันนี่เนอะ...” ยามากุจิแกะกล่องป็อกกี้รสสตรอเบอร์รี่ แล้วยื่นไปให้คู่สนทนา สึกิชิมะได้รับเกียรติสำหรับแท่งแรกเสมอ ยามากุจิมีขนมสตรอเบอร์รี่ติดกระเป๋าเป็นประจำ มันคล้ายสินบนเล็ก ๆ ระหว่างพวกเขา เพื่อให้สึกิชิมะอารมณ์ดีขึ้น ซึ่งเป็นสินบนที่สึกิชิมะยินดีรับ</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะดึงป็อกกี้มาทาน การเคลื่อนไหวเรียบง่าย แต่ยามากุจิรู้สึกว่ามันดูสูญสมาธิกว่าเคย “อืม แต่ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องสำคัญหรอก”</p><p> </p><p>“เหรอ” ยามากุจิเกาแก้ม “ไซโต้ซังก็ดูเป็นคนมุ่งมั่นหน่อย ๆ เนอะ ถ้าเธอสนใจสึกกี้ก็ลองปฏิเสธอย่างนุ่มนวลหน่อย คงเข้าใจกันมากขึ้นล่ะมั้ง เธอดูเป็นประเภทที่ถ้าปฏิเสธจริงจังก็คงรับฟังอยู่หรอก”</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะส่งเสียงคำนึงในลำคอ “นายคิดว่าเธอน่ารักจริงเหรอ”</p><p> </p><p>“ก็... เป็นเด็กผู้หญิงที่หน้าตาน่ารักดีแหละ ตาโต ๆ...”</p><p> </p><p>“ผมทอง ๆ...” สึกิชิมะต่อประโยคให้จบ ยักยิ้ม งับทานป็อกกี้ด้วยอากัปกิริยาอันเปี่ยมความหมาย “แนวที่ยามากุจิชอบก็มักจะเป็นแบบนี้นี่เนอะ”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจินึกขอบคุณผิวออกแทนและกระของตน อันช่วยให้อาการหน้าแดงไม่โจ่งแจ้งเท่าความร้อนที่รู้สึก “อย่าแหย่กันสิ”</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะเสตามองไปทางอื่น “แล้วถ้าจะแหย่ล่ะ ไม่ได้รึไง” – จางเอามาก ๆ – สีชมพูที่ใบหู</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิกะพริบตา <em>อ้อ </em>กะพริบตาถี่ ๆ <em>อ้อ </em>“เอ้อ... ได้! ไม่มีทางไม่ได้—หมายถึง ไม่ได้ห้ามหรอก แค่...” <em>เวลาและสถานที่ สึกกี้! เวลาและสถานที่! และให้ตายเถอะ ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ! สึกกี้แทบไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยไม่ใช่รึไง ใช่สิ ดีสินะที่เป็นคนน่ารักน่ะ สึกกี้! </em>“เราน่าจะ... หาเวลา... เอ่อ... นั่นแหละ” <em>สวยงาม ทาดาชิ </em>คิดปลอบใจตัวเอง</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะเป็นฝ่ายกะพริบตาบ้าง “ก็ถ้าวันนี้บ้านนายไม่มีใครอยู่ล่ะก็”</p><p> </p><p><em>สึกกี้ชวนในวันธรรมดา ที่พรุ่งนี้มีเรียนเนี่ยนะ? </em>ยามากุจิไม่นึกจริง ๆ ว่าจะมีวันแบบนี้ด้วย ยังไงก็ตาม ยากจะมีวันที่เขาปฏิเสธสึกิชิมะ “ว่าง ว่างสิ—หมายถึง ใช่ ไม่มีใครอยู่เหมือนเคยแหละ”</p><p> </p><p>แม่ของเขาทำงานช่วงกะค่ำเสมอ และพ่อของยามากุจิก็ไม่ได้อยู่มิยางิ เหมือนที่พ่อของสึกิชิมะไม่ได้อยู่มิยางิ</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะเพียงผงกหัวรับ ท่าทีอยู่ระหว่างความขรึมกับประหม่า</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>ในการสนทนาเรื่องทางเพศนั้น สึกิชิมะมักจะตรงกว่ายามากุจิ อาจตรงกว่าเด็กผู้ชายหลายคนด้วยซ้ำ แต่ยามากุจิก็ไม่รู้แน่ชัดนัก เพราะ—ก็นะ—เขาเคยทำแค่กับสึกิชิมะ</p><p> </p><p>ถึงอย่างนั้น ยามากุจิหวังว่าในแง่ของการกระทำแล้วเขาก็ตรงไปตรงมาไม่แพ้กัน บางช่วงเวลาเขาจะลืมสิ้นทุกสิ่ง เว้นก็แต่ริมฝีปากและกลิ่นกายของสึกิชิมะ หากการจูบทำให้คนผ่อนคลายได้ ยามากุจิคิดว่าการได้นอนจูบเคียงกายสึกิชิมะบนเตียงก็เป็นข้อพิสูจน์  กระนั้น กล้ามเนื้อกายสึกิชิมะให้ความรู้สึกเกร็งกว่าปกติ และเขาชักนำจังหวะจูบน้อยกว่าเคย (เพราะบางครั้งสึกิชิมะจะจูบเหมือนเป็นการแข่งขัน โดยมุ่งเอาชนะเสียด้วย) อาจเพราะประหม่าจากการห่างหายสัมผัสไประยะหนึ่ง ยามากุจิลูบไล้สีข้างอีกฝ่าย กระทั่งสึกิชิมะผ่อนคลายลงภายใต้ฝ่ามือ</p><p> </p><p>“ให้ฉัน...” ยามากุจิผละจูบออก ชอบเสียงสัมผัสลิ้นและความรู้สึกเปียกลื่นที่ติดปาก นึกหวังอยากได้เพิ่ม เขาเลื่อนมือไปลูบส่วนนูนที่หว่างขาคนตรงหน้า “ใช้ปากให้นะ”</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะยังไม่ลืมตาจากการแลกจูบ กรอบแว่นโดนหมอนดันไว้เล็กน้อย แต่เขาไม่สนใจ เพียงพยักหน้า</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิจัดท่าให้สึกิชิมะนอนหงาย ร่นกายลง และปลดเปลื้องกางเกงอีกฝ่ายออก เป็นตอนนั้นเองที่สึกิชิมะปรือตาลืมขึ้น ยามากุจิรู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาอีกฝ่ายขณะอ้ำลำท่อนเข้าปาก เขาชอบความเป็นชายของสึกิชิมะ มันไม่หนา แต่ยาว เมื่อได้ดูดกลืน ก็เหมือนมีชีพจรอยู่ในคอ ยามากุจิท้าท้ายตนเองในแต่ละครั้งว่าจะกลืนลึกได้แค่ไหน – เขาไม่ค่อยกังวลหากจะสำลักขัดคอบ้าง เขารู้ว่านั่นทำให้สึกิชิมะกระสัน สึกิชิมะชอบให้เซ็กซ์มีแรงเสียดทาน ยามากุจิชอบมอบมันให้เขา</p><p> </p><p>เขาเม้มปากรอบแกนกายเต้นตุบ รูดมันขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะไม่ช้าไม่เร็ว เสียงหอบหายใจของสึกิชิมะเป็นดุจคำเชยชม แต่แล้วก็แว่วเสียงกุกกักเมื่อสึกิชิมะยืดแขนไปคว้าหลอดเจลหล่อลื่นในลิ้นชัก เปิดฝาให้ ก่อนจะเหวี่ยงมันลงบนผืนเตียงใกล้หัวยามากุจิ</p><p> </p><p>“เข้ามาสิ วันนี้” สึกิชิมะแหงนศีรษะไปด้านหลัง หอบบาง</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิเกือบสำลัก—เรียกเสียงครวญแผ่วจากสึกิชิมะ เขาค่อย ๆ ถอนริมฝีปากออก แล้วพูดเสียงแห้ง “แน่ใจเหรอ สึกกี้ พรุ่งนี้มีเรียนนะ”</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะใช้ศอกยันกายขึ้น มองต่ำลงมาราวกับว่าสายตานั่นจะข่มอีกฝ่ายได้กระนั้น (ซึ่งก็ทำได้ นิดหน่อย แค่สายตานั้นดูน่ากลัวน้อยลงมากยามเขาแดงซ่านไปทั้งหน้า) “ตอนนายขอฉันยังให้ได้เลย”</p><p> </p><p>“บางครั้งมันไม่เหมือนกันนี่นา” ยามากุจิกระแอม เขาเพียงแต่เป็นห่วงเพราะเมื่อสึกิชิมะขอ—หรือ<em>สั่งการ</em>—ให้สอดใส่ เขามักจะชอบแบบหนักหน่วง “เอาเถอะ เข้าใจแล้ว” ยามากุจิขยับลุกขึ้นนั่ง บรรจงถอดเสื้อผ้าให้พวกเขาทั้งคู่ ก่อนจะบีบเจลหล่อลื่นใส่มือ นำมันมาอังลมหายใจให้อุ่น สึกิชิมะคอยมองเขาตลอด ราวกับว่าขั้นตอนเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ของยามากุจิช่วยให้ผ่อนคลาย</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิเริ่มใช้นิ้วเตรียมอีกฝ่าย สึกิชิมะกัดริมฝีปาก พลางหลับตาลง เขาดึงหมอนข้างกายมาปิดเสี้ยวหน้า หายใจติดขัดกับใบหมอน พวกเขาอาจไม่ได้คบกันมานานนัก แต่ทำมาบ่อยครั้งเพียงพอ และทุกครั้งที่โดนสัมผัสจากด้านหลัง สึกิชิมะจะพยายามซ่อนใบหน้าและปิดเสียงไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่ง โดยมียามากุจิดึงมือหรือแย่งหมอนมาบ้าง (คล้ายการตีกันเล็ก ๆ อย่างไร้สาระระหว่างกัน)  อย่างไรก็ดี ยามากุจิชินแล้ว เขาปล่อยให้สึกิชิมะเบือนหน้าซุกหมอนไปก่อน ขณะสอดนิ้วที่สอง พลางหาจุดกระสันภายใน เขารู้ว่าพบมันเมื่อได้ยินเสียงที่รอคอย</p><p> </p><p>“<em>อือ...</em> อืม...” สึกิชิมะเม้มปากแน่น พยายามคุมลมหายใจทางจมูก</p><p> </p><p>“สึกกี้ ผ่อนคลายลงหน่อยนะ” ยามากุจิว่าเสียงเบา</p><p> </p><p>“ทำอยู่” สึกิชิมะงึมงำ</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิรู้สึกร้อนขึ้นกว่าเดิม ช่วงล่างอึดอัดจนเขาเบียดสะโพกเข้าหาสึกิชิมะน้อย ๆ  น้ำปริ่มไหลจากปลายยอด เลอะต้นขาด้านในของสึกิชิมะ ยามากุจิสอดนิ้วที่สามเข้าไป แล้วเริ่มเร่งจังหวะเร้า จงใจกดย้ำจุดกระสันซ้ำ ๆ  สึกิชิมะดูจะลืมหมอนในมือไปชั่วขณะ เขายกมือขึ้นปิดปากแทน พลางปิดตาแน่น ชั่วขณะหนึ่งคล้ายล่องลอยไปกับกามารมณ์ ยามากุจิถือโอกาสนั้นดึงมืออีกฝ่ายออก และโน้มไปพรมจูบที่กกหู แล้วพูด—อย่างใจจริงมากกว่าหยอกเย้า—ว่า “ข้างในลื่นดีจัง อยากเข้าไปในตัวสึกกี้จะแย่”</p><p> </p><p>“—ก็ทำสิ” สึกิชิมะหอบเฮือก เขาหลุดครางน้อย ๆ  ขณะดูพยายามต่อสู้กับตนเองด้วยการคุมจังหวะหายใจแทนส่งเสียงครางอย่างไรอย่างนั้น ยามากุจิรู้สึกว่ามันไม่ยุติธรรมเท่าไร เพราะยิ่งอีกฝ่ายทำแบบนั้น เขายิ่งรู้สึกมากขึ้น</p><p> </p><p>“โอเค ฉันเอาถุงยาง—”</p><p> </p><p>“—ไม่ต้อง เข้ามาเลย” สึกิชิมะแทรก</p><p> </p><p>“ฉัน...” ยามากุจิกะพริบตา ไปต่อไม่ถูก พวกเขาไม่เคยทำโดยไม่มีถุงยาง และสึกิชิมะเป็นคนจุกจิกอย่างสูงในเรื่องความสะอาด—แต่ยามากุจิเดาทางเขาไม่ออกเสมอไป บางครั้งสึกิชิมะก็ชอบอะไรหยาบโลน</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะเดาะลิ้นอย่างหงุดหงิด “ยามากุจิ ฉันจะอาบน้ำทันทีหลังจากนี้น่า ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เข้ามา” มือพลันคว้าหลังศีรษะยามากุจิ ยื้อกลุ่มผมอีกฝ่ายให้โน้มลงมา ปากงับใบหู “เสร็จข้างในหน่อย ทำให้เลอะที”</p><p> </p><p>หัวสมองยามากุจิรู้สึกช็อตไปชั่วขณะ ปากพูดอะไรสักอย่างระหว่าง ‘ฉัน—โอเค—ตกลง—ได้—’  ชั่วนาทีต่อมา เขาก็เบียดแทรกกายเข้าไปในตัวคนรักช้า ๆ เป็นจังหวะเดียว</p><p> </p><p>“ดี” สึกิชิมะหายใจสะดุด พลางเหยียดลำตัว นิ้วยาว ๆ ทำท่าจะดึงใบหมอนมาอีก ยามากุจิจึงประคองหน้าอีกฝ่ายให้หันมาสบตา และช่วยจัดแว่นตาที่เริ่มเอียงกะเท่เร่ให้เข้าที่ สึกิชิมะไม่ค่อยชอบถอดแว่นตอนมีเซ็กซ์ – รอยฝ้าบนเลนส์นั้นชวนให้รู้สึกเย้ายวนอย่างประหลาด (หรือหนึ่งในสิ่งที่ยามากุจิชอบที่สุด คือตอนที่เขาเคยหลั่งเลอะแว่นตาอีกฝ่าย เพียงแค่คิดแกนกายก็กระตุกไหว)</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิตวัดสะโพกเข้าไปแรง ๆ – เมื่อถึงจุดนี้สึกิชิมะไม่ใส่ใจจะกลั้นเสียงสักเท่าไรแล้ว คนเบื้องล่างยกสะโพกรับจังหวะกามเป็นครั้งคราว พลางหอบฮั่ก ยามากุจิร้อนรุ่มไปทุกอณูผิว ช่องทางนุ่มลื่นภายในนั้นตอดรัดจนรู้สึกดีแทบบ้า เขาเร่งจังหวะถี่ รู้ตัวว่าทำแรงพอจะทำให้สึกิชิมะปวดเอวไปถึงพรุ่งนี้ ในแบบที่อีกฝ่ายชอบ แต่แล้ว ยามากุจิก็เสียวปลาบจนหวั่นจะถึงไปก่อน จึงผ่อนจังหวะช้าลง</p><p> </p><p>“อย่าหยุด เข้าใจไหม อย่าหยุด—ฮะ—” สึกิชิมะบีบหลังคอยามากุจิเป็นเชิงท้วง “ห้ามถึงก่อนฉันด้วย”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิหลุบมองสีหน้าที่ดูทรมานของแฟนหนุ่ม พลางกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองจนเจ็บ สึกิชิมะ<em>ชอบ</em>ทำตัวเผด็จการนิดหน่อยบนเตียง <em>(นิดหน่อยรึเปล่านะ) </em>และเขา<em>รู้</em>ว่ายามากุจิพ่ายต่อถ้อยกำกับโดยสิ้นเชิง การถูกบงการทำให้ยามากุจิรู้สึกเป็นประโยชน์ ซึ่งทำให้ยามากุจิรู้สึกกระหายอยาก ยามากุจิเพรียกชื่อ<em>สึกกี้ สึกกี้</em>ราวสวดภาวนา ขณะเร่งจังหวะถี่รัว</p><p> </p><p>“อะ—ดี... ดี ยามากุจิ—อ๊ะ—” สึกิชิมะพยายามเบือนหนีจากฝ่ามือ ยามากุจิโน้มไปพรมจูบขมับและข้างแก้มอย่างรักใคร่ สัมผัสนั้นดูจะทำให้สึกิชิมะสั่นระริกไปทั้งตัว ยามากุจิจึงสะท้อนสะโพกแรงขึ้น เร็วขึ้น พลางเลื่อนมือไปสัมผัสยอดอกอีกฝ่าย ดึงรั้งน้อย ๆ เพื่อกระตุ้นเร้า เขาหมายจะทำให้สึกิชิมะถึงจุดโดยไม่ต้องสัมผัสลึงค์ด้านหน้า</p><p> </p><p>ในที่สุด สึกิชิมะก็เหยียดกายสะท้าน อ้าปากครางไร้เสียง เขามักจะเงียบขณะหลั่ง ลำท่อนกระตุกรุนแรง น้ำสีขุ่นข้นเปรอะหน้าท้องน้อยอันเกร็งขึง</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิคราง ช่องทางอีกฝ่ายรัดแน่นจนเขารู้สึกเจ็บ เขาบดสะโพกเข้าหาความเจ็บนั้นอย่างโหยหา ก่อนจะเสร็จสม</p><p> </p><p>พวกเขาส่งเสียงครวญพร้อมกัน ยามากุจิพึงใจกับความรู้สึกเปียกลื่นกว่าเดิม สะโพกขยับรัวแม้จะสุขสมไปแล้ว เพียงเพื่อจะทำให้ข้างในสึกิชิมะเปรอะเลอะยิ่งขึ้น ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ผ่อนแรงลง แล้วหยุดขยับในที่สุด ยามากุจิจูบสึกิชิมะ ผู้ซึ่งจูบรับอย่างเกียจคร้าน – สัมผัสที่ชวนให้ยามากุจิอยากพะเน้าพะนอคนรักหนักกว่าเดิม การปราศจากซึ่งความเกรงใจของสึกิชิมะ คือความรู้สึกปลอดภัย</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิซบพิงเนินไหล่คนรักขณะพักหายใจ ครั้นลมหายใจสงบขึ้น เขาก็ค่อย ๆ ถอนกายออก “ช่วยไหม สึกกี้” เขาถาม ขณะเลื่อนมือไปประสานนิ้วกัน</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะยังคงหลับตาง่วงงุน เขาส่งเสียงงัวเงียกลับมา ก่อนจะยกขาชันเข่าขึ้นและบิดกายอย่างขี้เกียจ ปล่อยให้น้ำราคะซึมไหลออกมาจากปากทางด้านหลัง เขางึมงำ “รู้สึกดี”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิสำลักน้ำลายตัวเองนิด ๆ  ภาพที่เห็นชวนให้รู้สึกวาบหวามในท้องน้อยแม้จะเพิ่งเสร็จไป “สึกกี้” เขาพูดย้ำ เพราะนึกคำอื่นไม่ออก</p><p> </p><p>“อืม ช่วยดึงมือหน่อย”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิทำตามนั้น พยุงแฟนหนุ่มให้ลุกขึ้นยืนด้วยกัน</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะหาว แล้วผละเดินนำไป “อาบน้ำกัน”</p><p> </p><p>“ฉันเปลี่ยนผ้าปูแป๊บ เดี๋ยวตามไป” ยามากุจิมองตามสรรพางค์กายเปลือยเปล่า ก่อนจะส่ายหน้ายิ้มเอ็นดู</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิยิ้มระรื่นแต่เช้า</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะเหม่อมองเขาด้วยสายตาประณาม “นายมักจะยิ้มแบบนี้หลังคืนที่ทำกัน หยุดเลยนะ”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิหัวเราะแหะ ๆ  “งั้นเหรอ ไม่ชอบสินะ”</p><p> </p><p>“ไม่ใช่ไม่ชอบ” สึกิชิมะตอบแทบจะทันที ฟังดูปัดป้องจนยามากุจิเงยมอง เวลาเดียวกับที่สึกิชิมะทอดสายตาไปข้างหน้า “ฉันแค่—นายแค่—จะยิ้มก็ยิ้มไป อย่าเหม่อในห้องเรียนแล้วกัน” สีหน้าเขาไม่ทรยศบ่งบอกความรู้สึกใด แต่หายากที่สึกิชิมะจะพูดตะกุกตะกัก</p><p> </p><p>“โทษที สึกกี้” ยามากุจิยิ้มกว้าง “สึกกี้ก็ยิ้มบ้างสิ”</p><p> </p><p>“ยิ้มทำไม”</p><p> </p><p>“ก็อาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมาสึกกี้ไม่ยิ้มเลย”</p><p> </p><p>“ฉันยิ้มบ้างหรอกน่า”</p><p> </p><p>“ฉันไม่ได้หมายถึงแสยะยิ้มนี่นา” ยามากุจิงอแง</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะทำเป็นไม่ได้ยิน</p><p> </p><p>เป็นวันแสนปกติธรรมดา  กระทั่ง ไซโต้ซังขอคุยกับยามากุจิหลังเลิกเรียน เขาลอบถอนใจ สุดท้ายทุกคนก็มาลงเอยหารือผู้แทนของสึกิชิมะ เคย์อยู่ดี</p><p> </p><p>แต่ทว่า</p><p> </p><p>“ฉันน่ะ ชอบยามากุจิคุงจริง ๆ ค่ะ” โซโต้ซังโค้งตัวลงฟึ่บ</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิอ้าปากค้าง เมื่อตระหนักว่าลิ้นเริ่มเย็นก็รีบหุบปาก ก่อนจะอ้าปากอีก คล้ายปลาในน้ำ “อ้า... เอ้อ...”</p><p> </p><p>เด็กสาวหัวทองยืดกายยืนตรง พลางสูดหายใจลึก ดวงหน้าเล็กเปี่ยมความรู้สึกอันเด็ดขาด เฉกคนตัดสินใจแล้ว “ฉันรู้มาจากสึกิชิมะคุงว่ายามากุจิคุงมีแฟนอยู่แล้วที่โรงเรียนโจเซนจิ แต่ถ้าไม่ได้พูดออกไปสักครั้งฉันคงเสียใจ ขอโทษที่เอาแต่ใจนะคะ”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิกะพริบตาถี่ ๆ  แล้วค้อมศีรษะลง “ขอบคุณสำหรับความรู้สึกนะ แต่ก็อย่างที่ไซโต้ซังเข้าใจ ฉันตอบรับความรู้สึกนั้นไว้ไม่ได้หรอก... ขอโทษนะ” เขาพูดแผ่วลงทุกขณะ</p><p> </p><p>พวกเขาขอโทษและขอบคุณกันและกัน ก่อนที่ยามากุจิจะรี่ไปชมรมต่อ</p><p> </p><p>เขาพบสึกิชิมะกำลังเปลี่ยนชุดอยู่คนเดียวในห้องชมรม</p><p> </p><p>“ไซโต้ซังสารภาพใช่ไหม” สึกิชิมะถามเรียบ ๆ</p><p> </p><p>“ใช่” ยามากุจิกระแอมไอ รู้สึกหน้าร้อนขึ้นมาอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ “ครั้งแรกเลยที่มีสาวมาสารภาพ”</p><p> </p><p>“ตื่นเต้นแย่เลยสิ?”</p><p> </p><p>“ก็นิดหน่อยหรอก ตกใจมากกว่า ก็นึกว่าเธอชอบสึกกี้ซะอีก” ยามากุจิผ่อนลมหายใจช้า ๆ</p><p> </p><p>“อืม ไม่เข้าใจว่านายอดทนได้ไงนะ ให้คำปรึกษาคนโน้นคนนี้เนี่ย” สึกิชิมะเดาะลิ้นดัง<em>ชิ</em></p><p> </p><p>“ทำให้สึกกี้เดือดร้อน ขอโทษด้วยนะ”</p><p> </p><p>“ไม่จำเป็นต้องขอโทษ”</p><p> </p><p>เงียบ</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิผละมือจากการง่วนปลดกระดุมเสื้อ เขายืนพิงชั้นวางใกล้ ๆ  และจับจ้องคู่สนทนา “สึกกี้”</p><p> </p><p>“หืม?”</p><p> </p><p>“ไม่พอใจเพราะอะไรบ้างเหรอ คุยกับฉันได้ไหม”</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะเดาะลิ้นอีกรอบ เขาสวมเสื้อออกกำลังกายจนเสร็จ ก่อนจะตั้งสมาธิจัดของในกระเป๋าอย่างผิดวิสัย เนื่องด้วยกระเป๋าเป็นระเบียบอยู่แล้ว “ฉันไม่—ฉันแค่...”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิดึงมือหนึ่งของสึกิชิมะมาประสานนิ้วหลวม ๆ  แบบเดียวกับที่สึกิชิมะมักจะประสานนิ้วตัวเองยามประหม่า</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะถอนใจ “มันไร้สาระ”</p><p> </p><p>“น่า ๆ  แค่พูดออกมาไม่เป็นไรหรอก”</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะมุ่นคิ้วมอง “มันก็ไม่ใช่แค่หึงหรอกนะ”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิพยักหน้าช้า ๆ  รอฟัง</p><p> </p><p>“มันเป็นความรู้สึกไม่สบายใจ” สึกิชิมะลงน้ำหนักเสียงราวกับจะตัดบท และชักมือกลับ</p><p> </p><p>ครั้นฝ่ามือว่างเปล่ากะทันหัน ยามากุจิจึงวางแขนลงบนชั้นวางแก้เก้อ ขณะพยายามคิดหาทางคุยให้ลงตัว เขาพอรู้ว่าเมื่อครู่นั้นอาจถือเป็นสุดทางสำหรับสึกิชิมะ อีกฝ่ายไม่ใช่ประเภทที่จะพูดความรู้สึก ยามากุจิไม่เคยเห็นสึกิชิมะร้องไห้สักครั้ง เขาไม่เคยมองว่าสึกิชิมะปักใจกับการทำตัวเข้มแข็งอย่างที่สังคมตีกรอบกดดันให้ผู้ชายเป็น สึกิชิมะเพียงจริงจังกับการทำตัวให้ดูดีในมุมส่วนตน และนั่นทำให้มาตรฐานการกักเก็บความรู้สึกแน่นหนามาแต่ไหนแต่ไร ตั้งแต่ก่อนเหตุการณ์อากิเทรุเสียอีก ยามากุจิไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายกังวลเรื่องที่ยามากุจิเป็นไบหรือไม่ ซึ่งหากเป็นแบบนั้น ยามากุจิก็ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรที่สึกิชิมะไม่ได้รู้อยู่แล้ว</p><p> </p><p>“รู้ตัวอีกทีนายก็โตขึ้นมาสูงแบบที่นายนึกหวังมาตลอด” สึกิชิมะพูดช้า ๆ  ขณะเหม่อมองไปข้างหน้า “ทั้งที่ฉันมีความสุขเมื่อเห็นนายนำหน้าฉันไป... จู่ ๆ ก็กลัวจะตามไม่ทันขึ้นมา” นัยน์เนตรสีน้ำผึ้งเบนหลบสายตายามากุจิ “วันหนึ่งนายอาจจะมองเห็นจุดที่ฉันขาดแคลนมากขึ้น ฉันแทบไม่ยิ้ม ไม่หัวเราะ ไม่ชอบคลอเคลีย ไม่ชอบไปเดท แล้วก็ชอบอยู่ในห้องส่วนตัวคนเดียว” แต่แล้วเขาก็หันมาขมวดคิ้วใส่ “ไซโต้ซังเอาแต่ถามว่านายชอบอะไรและคนแบบไหน ซึ่งบางเรื่องฉันก็ไม่รู้สักหน่อย แล้วการไม่รู้มันน่าหงุดหงิดที่สุด”</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิกะพริบตาปริบ ก่อนจะหัวเราะ</p><p> </p><p>“หนวกหูน่า ยามากุจิ”</p><p> </p><p>“ขอโทษ สึกกี้” ยามากุจิหัวเราะแหะทิ้งท้าย ยิ้มประหม่า “‘การไม่รู้มันน่าหงุดหงิด’ นี่สมเป็นสึกกี้จัง... ถึงอย่างนั้นคนเราก็ล่วงรู้อนาคตไม่ได้อยู่แล้วนี่นะ”  เขายีผมตน มองเพดานนึก “ฮ้า... ฉันเข้าใจนะ”</p><p> </p><p>“ฉันไม่ได้อยากให้นายมาเข้าใจสักหน่อย” สึกิชิมะแย้งเรียบ ๆ “ถ้าเข้าใจก็หมายความว่านายเคยรู้สึกแบบนั้นเวลาอยู่กับฉันไม่ใช่เหรอ”</p><p> </p><p>“ก็... สึกกี้เคยนำหน้าฉันอยู่นี่นา” ยามากุจิตอบตามตรง “แม้แต่ตอนนี้ก็เถอะ ก็มีบางมุมที่นำหน้าฉันอยู่เสมอ”</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะหรี่ตา</p><p> </p><p>“จะยังไงก็ตาม... ฉันก็เป็นแค่ฉันนะ ส่วนสึกกี้ก็เป็นสึกกี้” ยามากุจิพูด “พวกเราก็แค่คนสองคน  ถึงอย่างนั้น ถ้าเพียงแต่สึกกี้เห็นตัวเองในแบบที่ฉันเห็นล่ะก็ สึกกี้คงไม่ต้องกังวลว่ากำลังขาดอะไร บางส่วนเราก็ค่อย ๆ เติม ส่วนที่ไม่รู้ก็ค่อย ๆ เรียนรู้ เรื่องของเรา—บางอย่าง ฉันก็กลัวเหมือนกัน แต่ฉันพร้อมรับ เพราะยังไงตอนนี้ สึกกี้ในสายตาของฉันน่ะ คือที่หนึ่ง” เขาฉีกยิ้มกว้าง</p><p> </p><p>ผิวหน้าสึกิชิมะซับสีเรื่อ “พูดเกินไปแล้ว”</p><p> </p><p>“ไม่เกิน และไม่ขาด” สายตาของยามากุจิอ่อนโยน “สึกกี้คือที่หนึ่ง”</p><p> </p><p>สึกิชิมะก้มหน้า ริมฝีปากขยับยิ้ม เครื่องหน้าส่วนอื่นนิ่งเรียบเฉกปกติ แต่ยามากุจิรู้สึกว่ามันคือรอยยิ้มที่เหมือนจะร้องไห้ อาจด้วยความเศร้า หรือเต็มตื้นก็ตาม  ถึงกระนั้น สึกิชิมะไม่ได้ร้องไห้ เขาเพียงแต่ยิ้ม</p><p> </p><p>ยามากุจิเหลือบตรวจดูว่าหน้าต่างห้องชมรมว่างเปล่า ก่อนจะโน้มไปประทับจูบ แนบยิ้มจนละลายหาย</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ติดตามหรือคุยกันในแท็ก <a href="https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash">#ไดอง</a> ได้นะคะ</p><p>ขอบคุณทุก kudos และคนอ่านทุกคนค่ะ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>